EL VERDADERO AMOR
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Cedric esta enamorado de Hermione,en esta historia ahora tendran que enfrentar retos y sobre todo el regreso de quien ustedes saben que intentara matar a Harry prometo no matar a Cedric , la llegada de nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos...
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro amor.

Cap 1: conociendonos

Hermione es amiga de Harry, Harry esta enamorado de Cho, Hermione esta enamorada de Cedric, Cedric ama a Hermione pero no sabe como decirlo y Ron ama a Luna, lo complicado es cuando una broma de mal gusto desencadena los sentimientos de todos.

Pareja principal: Hermione X Cedric

Parejas secundarias: HarryXCho y Ron X luna

Se que no son las parejas que a todos les gustarían pero disfruten el fic.

Era el tercer año de Hermione Granger en el colegio de Hogwarts y un asesino peligroso había escapado de prisión ella estaba muy preocupada por su amigo Harry, al parecer esté iba tras él,no lo podía evitar buscaba la manera de ayudarlo a que estuviera seguro,pero sin que el se sintiera incomodo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en lo que llevaban de curso,Hagrid era profesor y en su primer clase por culpa del idiota de Malfoy su amigo Rubeus casi pierde el empleo, y por si fuera poco, el partido que iba hacer contra la casa de Malfoy seria ahora contra Hufflepuff la casa de los tejones

Era el día del partido todo estaba nublado, que decía nublado estaba cayendo una tormenta, y se preocupaba por Harry, ella había investigado acerca de los dementores, la última vez que Harry estuvo cerca de uno tuvo 1 desmayo, ahora sabía el por que exactamente y eso la hacía temer por su seguridad , y si le sucedia algo terrible, ella lo quería mucho, era su mejor amigo y no podía permitir que algo le pasara, si Sirius Black venía por él, ella se interpondría delante de él y de Harry, si ya había tomado su elección moriría por su mejor amigo si no había otra forma de salvarlo.

El partido lo iba ganando su casa solo hacía falta que Harry atrapara la sntich y Gryffindor ganaría y con eso se perfilaría a ganar la copa de las casas por tercer año consecutivo,pero miles de dementores aparecieron y vio a su amigo caer desde lo mas alto, ella dio el grito mas desgarrador de todo, su hermano,su amigo moriría si alguien no detenía su caída, pero no fue así el profesor detuvo su caída y le lanzó algo plateado a los dementores y salieron huyendo, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff atrapó la pelotita dorada y cuando se dio cuenta intento convencer a Madame Hooch que quería que se repitiera el juego, era lo más justo, Hermione observo al chico de 16 años era alto,guapo,ojos grises y cabello castaño,era inmensamente guapo, y le gusto oir que no era justo. Era un chico especial, un chico en verdad especial.

En la enfermería todos le dieron la noticia a Harry de lo sucedido en el partido y ella y Ron le dijeron lo de su escoba,y se fueron dejando a Harry pensando en los gritos de suplica de su madre.

Ron se fue con los gemelos que esperaban afuera y ella se disponía a ir a ala biblioteca,quiza en esos libros encontrara como hacer el encantamiento para ayudar a Harry, cuando el capitán de Hufflepuff se acercó a ella

Cedric: hola, disculpa tu eres amiga de Harry Potter no es asi?

Hermione lo miró extrañada ese chico nunca le había dirigidó alguna palabra

Hermione: si Harry es mi amigo

Cedric se veia preocupado en verdad,quería saber como se encontraba Harry,de esa caída espantosa, además se le hizo buena oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione Granger, que le hacia una chica en verdad linda y lo que mas le gustaba que no tenía la cabeza hueca como muchas chicas de su casa y de otras con las que había salido.

Cedric: solo quería preguntarte como se encuentra Potter? Me quede preocupado por su caida

Ella vio que era sincera su preocupación y le dirigió una sonrisa a Cedric que a este hizo que se sonrojara

Hermione: se encuentra un poco golpeado,pero se pondrá bien,gracias por tu preocupación Diggory.

Cedric: Cedric me puedes llamar Cedric o Ced como me dicen mis amigos Granger

Hermione dime Hermione o herms,como me dice Harry OK?

Aquí termina el primer episodio de mi fic de Harry Potter el primero que publicare en este sitio

Mandenme reviews por FIS,los necesito.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a alastor 82 por su comentario, je je je te dedicó este capitulo

Cap 2.- inciando una amistad.

Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado por primera vez con Hermione, y la verdad me había gustado, era una chica linda, inteligente y sobre todo dulce, su preocupación por Potter,era como una madre que se preocupada por su hijo, o como una hermana mayor, con el menor de los Weasley al parecer solo era su amiga, por que esté era amigo del chico Potter.

En estos pocos días me dí cuenta que le gustaba por sobre todas las cosas estar en la biblioteca, era su sitio favorito, me había dicho que el lugar era tranquilo y no hacían tanto alboroto, me gustaba verla estudiar aunque fuera de lejos, su cara cuando no comprendía algo,inmediamente lo anotaba en un pergamino, yo sabía que mas tarde se lo preguntaría a cualquiera de los profesores,o buscaría un libro donde sus dudas serian resueltas, Si Herms era linda.

Era la tercera vez que lo veía en la biblioteca me gustaría que se acercara a platicar conmigo, están tan atento e inteligente,él otro día no comprendí algo de aritmancia y se ofreció a ayudarme el fin de semana, yo en verdad deseaba que llegara ese momento,estar con él chico más guapo y dulce de Hogwarts, por fin tenia otro amigo que no fueran Ron o Harry,espero que estos no se pongan celosos por mi recién amistad con Cedric.

Harry y Ron sabían que algo raro pasaba con su amiga, siempre estaba muy apresurada, con mucho trabajo, habían intentado persuadirla de que dejara algunas materias, pero habían fracasado de una manera horrible,pero además se estaba corriendo el rumor de que Diggory el capitán de Hufflepuff le hablaba, y lo que era peor que a ella le agradaba el chico,no entendían el por que, era un chico común y corriente, bueno si le quitaban lo guapo, simpático no tenía nada en especial.

Por fin era sábado pensó Cedric se vería con ella,la había convencido de verse en el jardín le había dicho que igual era bueno estudiar al aire libre, y le prometió de que le enseñaría un lugar donde casi no iba los estudiantes y tendrían tranquilidad, sonrió con el pensamiento de estar con ella a solas.

Hermione salió de la sala común se dirigió al vestíbulo donde vería a Cedric, esté le había dicho que el llevaría algo de desayunar que no se preocupara, lo que no se imagino nuestra querida Hermione era que dos personas la seguían debajo de la capa invisible,harry y ron habían decidido seguirla, y no es que fueran unos metiches si no que se preocupaban por ella, y querían saber a donde iba y sobretodo con quien.

Al llegar al Hall Hermione buscó con la vista a Cedric quien llegó corriendo con su mochila al hombro y con una canasta con desayuno y almuerzo,lo había preparado todo para pasar el sábado con Hermione

Cedric hola, buenos días,tienes mucho esperando?

Hermione: buenos dias,Ced, no acabo de llegar

Cedric: bueno pongamonos en camino, que tenemos mucho que hacer *sonriendole a Hermione y provocando un leve sonrojo a esta*

Debajo de la capa dos confundidos Harry y Ron no lo podían creer Hermione la sabelotodo de su amiga ¿tenia una cita con Diggory? Sin pensarlo la siguieron

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo

Cap3: es mi amigo y lo veré cuantas veces YO quiera.


	3. es mi amigo

No lo puedo creer ya voy por el tercer capitulo de está historia, se abran dado cuenta que comienza en el tercer año de Hermione y quinto de Cedric,bueno les quiero decir que abarcara este año y el cuarto. Y por supuesto no matare a Cedric, con quien estará Herms?, y si Harry aquí comenzara a interesarse en Cho Chang para disgusto de muchas, y Ron conocerá a Luna muy pronto. Así que siga la magia.

Cap anterior.

Harry y Ron no lo podían creer Hermione la sabelotodo de su amiga, tenia una cita con Diggory,sin mas la siguieron para ver a donde iba.

CAP 3.- es mi amigo y lo veré cuantas veces YO quiera.

El día era precioso pensaba Cedric feliz, era un día con algo de sol,aunque no tanto como en verano,en unos pocos días caeria nieve y llegaría el invierno, en el cartel de anuncios de Hufflepuff ya habían puesto que día seria la visita a Hogsmeade, si hoy buscaría el momento para pedirle a Herms que si quería acompañarlo,a la mejor si se podían ver ahí,para ir después a las tres escobas para beber algo,si lo haría se armaría de valor.

Cedric: mira aquí, es el lugar, esta bonito verdad? El prado era justo al lado de donde Hagrid había tenido su primer clase con los hipogrifos,era tranquilo y no había casi estudiantes como había dicho él

Hermione: si es en verdad muy bonito*estaba ansiosa, temblaba, estaba ahí a solas junto con uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, y este le prestaba toda su atención a ella, si no supiera que Cedric iba en Hufflepuff y que era una persona decente, que casi no tenía trato con las serpientes, habría sospechado que fuera una broma de mal gusto hecha por Malfoy.

Cedric: me alegra que te guste, mira que te parece si primero desayunamos y después comenzamos a estudiar y te explicó las dudas que tengas?

Hermione: me parece perfecto, en que te ayudo?

Cedric: hoy las damas no hacen nada,*sacando de la canasta un mantel y el desayuno que era leche con chocolate, pan tostado, mermelada de moras(mi favorita),omelet de huevo con queso y jamón, todo estaba calientito gracias al trabajó de los elfos y aun hechizo que mantenía el calor en la comida.

Hermione: vaya trajiste de todo, y dime como prefecto no te dicen nada por robar comida de la cocina?*frunciendo el entrecejo*

Cedric: no mira es un privilegio extra* sonriendole* vamos sientate, *ayudandola a sentar* y prueba la mermelada hoy les quedo deliciosa en la cocina. Ofreciendole un pan tostado y cuando su mano rozó la de Hermione,está se puso mas ansiosa y tembló, Cedric igual se sonrojó y aparte la mañana comenzaba a enfriar.

Cedric: no trajiste tu capa Hermy. Te puedes resfriar,* y como un caballero se levanto y con un movimiento eleganse te quitó la chaqueta y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Hermione. Esta todavía con un visible sonrojó en las mejillas dijo un leve el cual Diggory sonrió.

Harry y Ron estaban que reventaban como era posible que Hermione se dejará impresionar por un tipo guapillo como Diggory, es más debían juzgarla como traidora, saliendo con un tipo que le había ganada a Gryffindor en el Quidditch era imperdonable, pero ambos sabían que si Hermione los descubría espiándola no los perdonaría hasta que cursaran quinto grado, pero no les importaba, si Diggory se sobrepasaba con Hermione,saldrían de debajo de la capa y la ayudarían, pero no contaban con algo, Fang los había olido a la distancia(nota: es cierto los perros te pueden oler desde la esquina y mas si les caes bien,)y corría a una velocidad impresionante, Hermione y Cedric pensaron que venía sobre ellos, que lo único que pudo hacer él fue proteger con su cuerpo a Herms. Pero el perro no iba sobre ellos,cuando se dieron cuenta, estaba parado sobre algo que no se veía, y Hermione de inmediato comprendió el instante de que se trataba, era Harry y Ron en la capa invisible, ya les diria unas cuantas palabras cuando llegara ala sala común.

Harry y Ron no sabía que hacer, no podían empujar Fang su peso era insoportable,sus garras les estaba haciendo daño,era un fardo pesado sobre sus cuerpos,ójala y el perro se cansara pronto de querer lamerles la cara y se fuera, cuando una voz imperiosa y con fuerza vinó de lejos. FANG;FANG donde estas? Era Hagrid,el perro al irlo se fue corriendo del lugar para buscar a su amo.

Cedric todavía tenía abrazada a Hermione contra su cuerpo por si el perro queria tirarlos a ambos, Hermione se sentia segura bajo el abrazo de Ced, ya la oirian esos dos, ahora la espiaban, que derecho tenian, que se creian?

Cedric: estas bien Herms?

Hermione: si Cedric, vamos que te parece si lo dejamos para mañana comienza a hacer mas frió

Cedric esta desilusionado el perro les había hechado a perder su cita, no,no quizo decir cita, su día de estudió eso era día de estudió

Ced: esta bien Herms, mañana seguiremos.

Y asi los dos se dirigieron hacia el castillo ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y el no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella,asi que le dijo comamos en una 1 aula vacia, y asi lo hicieron no podían desperdiciar la comida hecha para ellos

Eran ya casi las 5 de la tarde y Ron ni Harry daban señales de vida por la sala común,sabían que ahí estaría Hermione, y Harry sabía que ella no era tonta,vió claramente a Fang suspendido unos cuantos centimetros, en algo invisible,preferia en ese instante que Black lo atrapara a enfrentarse a Herms furiosa.

Pero tenian que regresar a ala sala común ella no se iria hasta regañarlos pensaba Weasley de mala manera. Asi que por fin decidieron llegar

Hermione: hola, espiraron a otras personas Hoy?

Harry: no sabemos de que nos hablas Herms*haciendo voz inocente*

Ron: si no sabemos

Hermione: si lo saben y lo saben bien,me espiaron hoy cuando fui a los jardines con cedric*esta furiosa y su cabello lo hacia mas evidente*

Ron:estas loca herms,ya te dijimos que tienes mas materias de las que deberias llevar, eso tal vez te este afectando

Hermione: no me afecta en nada

Harry: además por que saliste con Diggory?

Hermione: eso no les importa

Ron y Harry : si nos importa,eres NUESTRA amiga y no queremos que salgas con alguien mayor

Hernione: pues saben que EL ES MI AMIGO y lo vere cuantas veces YO quiera

Y sin mas que decir subir furiosa las escares,los dos gryffindor supieron que ya estaba en su cuarto cuando la oyeron cerrarse fuertemente.

Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo con aire de culpabilidad.

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo es mas largo que el anterior

CAP4: media cita en Hogsmeade.

Ced: hoy si se lo pedire y sin mas se dirigió al aula de adivinación ahí la veria.


	4. media cita

Cap 4 MEDIA CITA EN HOGSMEADE.

Ahora si que les debo una disculpa pero,estoy haciendo arreglos para mí titulación,asi que si este cap no estan largo como esperaban lo siento mucho, y quiero agregar gracias a alastor82 por los reviwes y a alicita cullen de hale por haber elegido mi historia como una de sus favoritas.

Y ahora si comencemos

A el Disclaimers bueno ya saben harry potter y Co no son mios lalalal chalalala y todo eso.

Y ahora que comience la acción

Ahora si habían hecho enojar a Hermione. Era sábado en la noche y ella aún no habíha vuelto a salir de su habitación desde que se marcho a ella, los dos no sabían que hacer, Hermione nunca se había peleado con los dos,eran frecuentes las peleas con Ron,en este cursó por culpa del gato, y con Harry no se había peleado,de hecho con él no peleaba ,más bien lo sobreprotegía.

--nos hemos pasado esta vez Ron, no debimos haberla seguido-decía un Harry preocupado por el enfado de su mejor amiga.

-solo exagera Harry, se le pasará ya sabes,´¿Qué te parece si mañana,le traemos el desayuno hasta aquí?

-ya sabes que ella se levanta antes que nosotros aún en domingo.

-si tienes razón

El domingo transcurrio callado, al parecer Hermione,no los perdonaría, estaba silenciosa y pensativa

-Hermione, mañana nos toca con Mcgonagall,me querrías explicar lo de los animagos por favor-lo dijo un suplicante neville.

-desde luego que si Neville. vamos a la sala común

-Hermione espera-un Harry apenado se acerco- perdón se que no debí seguirte y entiendo igual que tienes derecho a tener otros amigos, pero por favor no me dejes de hablar

-esta bien Harry, te perdono y tu Ron? No me vas a pedir disculpas

- si herms perdón

-esta bien, pero no lo vuelvan hacer ,por favor.

Al día siguiente Cedric se lo pensaba pedir ir al pueblo,irian a donde ella quisiera, ala librería a Honeydukes, si y despues alas tres escobas,sus amigos le habían hablado del café de madame pudipie,pero no creía que fuera lo correcto para una primera cita,quizás para segunda, si, Hermione en verdad era linda, y él ya sabía que si tenía una novia seria Hermione Granger la elegida para serlo,

-hoy se lo pedire y sin mas se dirigió a la aula de adivinación para esperarla

Hermione salía fastidiada de la clase de trelawney, esa mujer era un verdadero fraude, otra vez había visto la muerte de Harry, cuando choco contra una figura mas alta que ella,

-perdón no me fije por donde iba-comenzo a decir apenada.

-no tienes por que disculparte Herms venía a buscarte, para preguntarte algo-le dijo el joven de ojos grises sonriente.

-si dime-pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-bueno que te parece si te acompaño al comedor? Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, dame tu mochila debes traer muchos libros.*tomando su mochila*y dime Herms como la llevas con el gira tiempo?

Hermione se sorprendio y miró a Cedric espantada como sabía él del gira tiempo, era imposible, ella no le había dicho nada a nadie y había sido muy cuidadosa.

-mira no pongas esa cara,se que la única explicación para que tengas ese horario es el gira tiempo , y te prometo que guardare tu secreto.

-esta bien lo admito lo uso y es complicado pero me estoy dando lo mejor.

-bueno estamos por llegar al comedor y te quiero preguntar Hermione *Cedric se veía serio y hablaba con mucha formalidad+*si quieres venir conmigo a hogsmeade el sábado?

-desde luego que si, nos vemos aquí? O nos encontramos allá?

-si quieres nos vemos en las tres escobas, y así tu puedes estar un rato con tus amigos y yo con los mios, y regresamos juntos? Te parece bien a las 2 en las tres escobas?

- si Ced ahí nos veremos a las 2 *sonriendo*

Cedric acompaño a Hermione hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y deposito su mochila y se despidió de esta con un gesto en la mano y diciendo hasta el sábado Herms, que no se te olvide.

Y así llego el sábado era el último día del semestre y estaba con Ron en Honeydukes comprando dulces para Harry que por lo de Black no le habían dado permiso para salir del castillo ,pero de la nada se apareció ahí contándoles que los hermanos gemelos de Ron, le habían entregado un mapa que tenía a todo el castillo en él. Ella por supuesto se negó a que Harry continuara ahí pero esté y Ron la convencieron que Harry merecía un rato de descanso y diversión y así se dirigieron a las tres escobas.

Cedric tardó mucho en arreglarse esa mañana que sus compañeros de habitación se comenzaron a burlar de él

-creo que nuestro pequeño Cedric esta enamorado

-si que lindo, nunca lo había visto así

-si ya es el niño grande de mamá.

_cállense quieren es mi amiga nada mas*dijo Cedric sonrojado*

Ya en hogsmeade solo contaba los minutos para verse con Hermione en las tres escobas de ahí tomarían algo y después iría con ella ala librería y a la casa de los gritos, aunque era improbable estaba nevando, pero eso le daría un buen pretexto para abrazarla.

Entro a las tres escobas casi a las 2 de la tarde, ella ya se encontraría ahí y la vió estaba con Ronald y con Harry? No se suponía que ese chico no debía de estar ahí?

En eso entraron Mcgonagall,el profesor flitwick, el ministro de magia y hagrid cuando volteo a ver Potter ya había desaparecido de la mesa.

Los profesores se levantaron y se fueron. Hermione vio a cedric observandola y la chica se dirigió hacía él

-hola, no te vi llegar,por el árbol

-hola Herms, quieres que nos quedemos aquí o vamos a la librería?

A la librería me gustaría quiero comprar un libro de numerología que nos recomendo la profesora Vector.*lo dijo muy feliz*

-bien vamos*ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione con un gesto muy caballeresco* y salieron juntos del Pub

En la librería Cedric observaba a Hermione feliz por estar con sus amados libros cuando llego a pagar con la bruja del mostrados,esta le dijo que su novio ya había pagado la cuenta

-no tenias por que hacerlo cedric*estaba como el cabello de ginny*

-no fue nada ,es un regalo de navidad del próximo año, por que el de esta ya te lo compre.

-bueno yo igual ya tengo tu regalo*sonriendo*

-Hermione te puedo preguntar algo?

-si lo que quieras

_Harry Potter se supone que no puede venir a Hogsmeade, entonces que hacía en la mesa junto contigo?

Y asi Hermione cayó en un silencio incomodo sin saber que responderle a Cedric, que tal si metía en problemas a Harry, a Fred y a George?

Y sin mas le sonrió procurando evitar el tema.

DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE BUENO

CEDRIC SE CONFORMARA CON LO QUE LE DIGA HERMS?

HERMS LE DIRA CEDRIC QUE SI ERA HARRY?

HARRY ESTARA DE MAL HUMOR? BUENO ESO YA SABEN QUE SI

RON COMERA MUCHO EN LA CENA DE NAVIDAD

CEDRIC SE LE DECLARARA PRONTO A HERMIONE

SI LO QUIEREN SABER SIGAN LEYENDO


	5. vacaciones sin ti

CAP.5.-VACACIONES SIN TI, Y SOBRE TODO EXTRAÑANDOTE.

Al día siguiente era navidad y al transcurso de la mañana Harry se había mostrado huraño desde que habían escuchado la conversación de los profesores y el ministro con Madame Rosmerta acerca de Sirius Black, y Harry quería vengarse de él igual habían prometido a Hagrid con la defensa de Buckbeack, pero lo que vino a poner de mal humor a todos fue el regalo que esté recibió este día una hermosa escoba, la mejor de todas según Harry y Ron. Su nombre la saeta de fuego. Hermione al verla les dijo que era mejor que le avisaran ala profesora Mgonagall o al director pero ellos no hicieron caso,así que al terminar la cena en la cual Ron comió demasiado para ser sinceros,(aquí tienes tu respuesta alastor82 jeje jeje) ella se quedo platicando con la jefa de su casa.

Al ver la reaccion de Harry y Ron se enojaron con ella por la escoba y aparte por el pobre crookshanks que culpa tenía este,su gato hacía lo que todos los gatos,perseguir ratas y ratones, en verdad extrañaba a Cedric, si él estuviera en esos momentos con ella no se sentiria tan infeliz, al menos el le diría que fue correcto lo que hizo con lo del asunto de la escoba y con el gato igual le daría la razón, si en verdad extrañaba al joven Diggory.

Ese día estaba dando un paseo sola ya en los pasillos era tarde, sus amigos no se preocupaban por ella ,ellos creían que esta en la biblioteca pero la verdad era que estaba caminando sin rumbo por todo el castillo, y viendo el dije que Ced, le había mandado por regalo de navidad,e ra un tejón, y en la carta le ponía.

FELIZ NAVIDAD HERMS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EN CUANDO LOS VI, ME GUSTARON, YO ME QUEDE CON 1 HERMOSO LEÓN Y TE ENVIÓ EL TEJÓN PARA QUE VEAN LA AMISTAD QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS, Y QUE NO IMPORTA QUE SEAMOS DE CASAS DIFERENTES, TE EXTRAÑO QUE PASES BONITA NAVIDAD, TE BUSCARE A MI REGRESO

BESOS TE QUIERE CEDRIC.

La verdad Ced,era único se la pasó bien con él, en la visita al pueblo, era atento,inteligente,cualquier chica se enamoraria de él con suma facilidad, lo queria ver, ya quería que estas horribles vacaciones terminaran, en estos últimos días regresaba a la sala común mas tarde para no encontrarse con sus amigos.

En eso una hermosa lechuza color gris le llamo la atención, no la conocía, cuando de repente dejó caer un paquete encima de ella, y traia una pequeña carta

Esto es para que nos mantengamos en comunicación es un espejo yo tengo el otro,solo di mi nombre y te contestare. CEDRIC.

Hermione abrio el paquete y vio un pequeño espejo completamente limpio y lo miro con curiosidad, y se dispuso a probarlo

-Cedric,estas ahí?

- si Herms, vaya que bueno que lo recibiste antes de mi regreso, me alegra mucho,¿te gusto el tejón?

-si es hermoso *enseñandole que lo traía puesto con una cadena en el cuello*

- mira el león *lo traia en una muñequera de cuero* te extraño mucho Hermione. Dime que tal las vacaciones?

. Mas o menos, Harry y Ron no me dirigen la palabra desde el día de Navidad. *lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que a Diggory se le encogio el coazón*

- y eso por que? Anda cuentame, soy tu amigo, y si te puedo ayudar lo juro que lo hare.

Hermione le contó sobre lo de la saeta de fuego y sobre crookshanks y como ellos decían que no había probabilidades de que Black la comprara por la razón de que un asesino famoso no podía entrar a una tienda de articulos de deporte.

- lo que me dices es grave, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y al parecer todavía no encuentran a Black y ni tienen pistas sobre él y hay otros medios para comprar cosas, ya sabes el correo vía lechuza, por eso si pudó comprarla él, y bueno con respecto a Crookshanks bueno es un gato no? Los gatos comen ratas,ratones, a veces arañas y cosas así, es lógico que la persiga y dile que a tu amigo que si no quiere que tu gato se coma a su rata,la tenga bien cuidada, no vaya a ser que si tenga éxito crookshanks y se la coma. No te preocupes les diré a mis padres que tengo que regresar, y te aseguro que mañana o pasado mañana estare ahí Herms, ire para estar contigo.

- no es necesario, tu tienes que estar en año nuevo con ellos, no te puedo pedir esto.

- lo quiero hacer, no quiero que estes sola en el castillo,por que apuesto que solo estan ustedes tres en gryffindor no? Y no hay muchos de otras casas. Y podemos platicar y comer juntos en año nuevo que te parece?

-me gustaría, pero tus padres que dirán?

-bueno si les dijo que es por los TIMOs no creo que se molesten, quieren que saque las mejores calificaciones de mi generación. entonces nos veremos mañana,Herms

-hasta mañana Ced, y gracias por los regalos,¿te gusto lo que te envíe?

-si gracias fue genial,y me serviran para el próximo partido.

Hermione le había enviado unos hermosos guantes de quidditch de piel de dragón, y le gustaría ver que su amigo los disfrutara y que ganara un juego con ellos puestos.

Ala mañana siguiente Hermione salió de su sala común con rumbo a la biblioteca, era como medio día y Cedric no había llegado, y la verdad le daba vergüenza estarlo molestando através del espejo.

-hola preciosa, necesitas ayuda para estudiar?

Y al darse la vuelta ahí se encontraba Cedric Diggory con un hermosa sonrisa y dispuesta ha abrazarla.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que les guste, y bueno como veran seguí lo establecido en el libro y el comportamiento de Harry y Ron con ella, pobre Herms,pero lo que ellos no saben es que siempre estará ahí Cedric para apoyarla.

¿Hermione ya se estara enamorando de Cedric?

¿Cedric ya se enamoro de Hermione?

¿Buckbeak comera hurones en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Fred y George planearan una broma?

Con esto me despido

Cap. Estoy celoso? Si estoy celoso.


	6. estoy celoso? si estoy celoso

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha leído mi fancition, y aunque no me dejen reviews no me importa, se que les gusta la historia, ya que esta pareja no es muy común, pero se me hace que los dos son igual de inteligentes, aparte de que Cedric es un personaje muy interesante. Y a todas las quieren un Diggory estoy segura de que pronto lo encontraran.

Cap6. Estoy celoso? Si estoy celoso.

Ahí se encontraba parado Cedric con una hermosa sonrisa y dispuesto a abrazarla.

-hola preciosa, como estas? Ya se solucionaron las cosas con tus amigos?-pregunto cedric, mientras abrazada a Hermione-

-siguen molestos,por lo de la escoba, pero como te dije,si Black la envió puede ser la trampa,perfecta para hacerle daño a Harry, y no lo entienden.*parecia a punto de ponerse a llorar+

-ya no te preocupes, por eso vine, no podía permitir que estuvieras sola, en fin de año, aunque solo estemos juntos solos, por cuatro días.*la seguia manteniendo abraza. Él pensaba que se sentía tan bien, tenerla así, era frágil y tierna,dulce, en verdad la quería

-y dime como le hiciste para venir?,¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

-bueno fue fácil,la verdad.

FLASH BACK

Un Cedric apresurado se movia por su habitación,guardando sus pertenencias en su baúl, el moviendo era tan rápido que sus padres entraron ahí muy extrañados, no sabían que estaba sucediendo, su hijo era muy tranquilo y sobretodo responsable.

-que sucede hijo-pregunto la madre de Cedric- por que estas guardando tus cosas en tu baúl? Todavía falta para el inicio de clases?

-hay mamá me acabo de dar cuenta de que se me olvido, un libro para una tarea de pociones, y la tengo que entregar el primer día, si no la entregó snape me colgara y me castigara, así que tengo que regresar a la escuela papás.

- y el año nuevo hijo? No la pasaras aquí?.-la señora Diggory parecia triste queria que su único hijo estuviera con ellos,pero al parecer,Cedric estaba creciendo,dentro de 1 año sería mayor de edad, y ahí el haría su propia vida

-prometo que el año que viene,madre estaré aquí y no me perderé la fiesta,pero ahora tengo que ir a la escuela,además quieres que saqué las mejores calificaciones en los TIMOs, verdad?

- si hijo,quiero que tengas unas excelentes calificaciones-

-papá me puedes acompañar a tomar el autobús noctámbulo, por favor?

-si mi campeón,vamos te acompaño, el señor Diggory estuvo observando a su hijo durante toda la platica, si él no conociera tambien, a su hijo, le hubiera creído que tenía una tarea pendiente, era el momento de tener la platica de padre a hijo

El señor diggory hizo la parada al autobús el cual no tardó en llegar, Cedric iba despedirse de su padre,cuando este subió al vehículo junto a él,y pagó los pasajes.

-bien Cedric,puedes que engañes a tu madre, con lo del trabajo pendiente pero ami hijo me puedes decir que es lo que sucede.-la voz del padre se oía tranquila y comprensiva-

-Papá, yo si tengo que hacer un trabajo,bueno en parte,me falta información.

-bien y la otra parte?¿Qué por lo que veo es la más es así?

-bueno una amiga esta sola en el castillo, se tuvo que quedar,por que sus padres están haciendo un curso en el extranjero y no podía estar con ello. Y no me dijo nada, y yo apenas me entere y no quiero que este sola en año nuevo.

Vaya, y te gusta la chica?-el señor Diggory veia a su hijo, con un cariño inmenso y podía ver los sentimientos de este,solo quería que él se los dijera.

-bueno es mi amiga, y admito es linda, preciosa por dentro y por fuera, aunque ella no se de cuenta de eso, es la más tierna, -ahí Cedric se dio cuenta por primera vez de sus sentimientos el quería a Hermione. Si estaba completamente enamorado de ella- y yo la quiero Papá,estoy enamorado de ella.*volteo a ver asu padre con una sonrisa en el rostro*

Y dime hijo la chica en cuestión,sabe de tus sentimientos?

-la verdad no Papá, es que somos amigos, y bueno hasta hoy me dí cuenta de que la quiero

- y se lo piensas decir pronto a tu amiga? Y es verdad como se llama? Van en tu mismo curso?

-se llama Hermione Granger, y no va en mi mismo curso y es de Gryffindor-dijo contestando la pregunta que su padre le faltó por formular-

-llegamos a stan cobrador del autobús.

Cedric descendió del mismo con su equipaje-bien padre nos veremos a finales de curso, yo les enviare cartas

-si hijo, y enviame una cuando Hermione,te diga que si.

Fin del flash back(fue algo largo lo se, pero aquí ya sabemos por que le digo preciosa a Hermione cuando llego)

Cedric omitió la platica con su padre, quería conquistar a Hermione y lo tendría que hacer poco a poco, al fin y al cabo había mucho mas tiempo que Vida, y que para que su amor madurara, tenía que ser cuidado y eso haría el

- me siento mal que tengas que perderte el año nuevo con tus padres, a causa mia

-no fue por tu causa,yo quiero estar contigo,Herms, no me gustaba pensar que estabas sola en este castillo enorme y tu solo con ellos en la torre de gryffindor y mas sin dirigirte la palabra.

-gracias-seguian abrazados-

-bien por que no vamos al jardín y hacemos una pelea de bolas de nieve?-igual necesitas salir de la biblioteca.

Y así llegó el año nuevo, y Hermione y Cedric, la pasarón muy bien,como la sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba vacía en esos días, los dos pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, con el regreso a clases los dos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, puesto que Cedric pronto presentaría los TIMOs y su deber como prefecto,apenas les quedaba tiempo de verse, y con Hermione que tenía muchas materías menos aún.

Se comunicaban todas las noches por los espejos,pero no era lo mismo para los dos, Cedric la extrañaba mucho,quería estar todo el tiempo con ella,pero no podía, se tendría que conformar con ir con ella a la visita al pueblo, si eso tendria que hacer

Un día se topo con Mcgonagall esta llevaba la saeta de fuego de Potter,al parecer nadie la había embrujado lo cual le daba alivio,asi Herms, no estaría tan preocupada.

Al día siguiente en la noche habló con Hermione y esta le conto lo del gato y la rata y la reaccion de Ron,la verdad no le importaba ,ya no, si ron queria pensar que Crookshanks se comió a scanners,era su problema.

El sabado Cedric, había decidido ir por Hermione para desayunar con ella en el jardin y así poder estudiar junto con ella, y tratarla de convencer que dejara algunas materias,cuando vió algo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, vio Neville Longhboton, abrazando a Hermione y se veía triste el chico. Era un sentimiento horrible si, el mismo que sentía cuando Hermione hablaba de Potter, si sobre todo de Potter, era raro, no sabía por que sentía celos de Potter, si el sabía que ella lo veía como un hermano,pero no lo podia evitar y se pregunto-¿estoy celoso? Si estoy celoso de cualquiera se acerque a ella.

Sin más se dio la media vuelta sin acercarse a Hermione, si lo hubiera hecho se daría cuenta que neville lloraba por que el profesor Snape se habíha vuelto a meter con él.

Aquí termina el capitulo 6,ya es más largo que el anterior espero que les guste y lo de Buckbeak pues lo dejo para el otro y ya viene la broma de los gemelos.y Ron conocera solo de vista a Luna. Ya sera el partido contra Ravenclaw y la cita a Hogsmeade.

Cap7.- una rosa diaria.


	7. Una rosa diaria

CAP7.- una rosa diaria.

Cedric había descubierto que estaba celoso de los chicos que se acercaban a Hermione, era un sentimiento horrible, y lo tenía que controlar, ella no era de su propiedad aunque en verdad la quería,sabía que ella era libre de tener sus propios amigos,amigos aparte de él. Tendria que charlar con su padre acerca de los celos,de cuando eran sanos y cuando no.

En el gran comedor la mesa de gryffindor estaba feliz el siguiente sábado sería el partido contra Ravenclaw, y si lo ganaban tan solo quedarian a unos cuantos puntos de igualar a slytherin para ganar la copa, eso los tenía en gran excitación,los entrenamientos eran muy duros por parte de Oliver Wood, el quería ganar la copa y este año sería su año, por fin la copa tendría su nombre.

Hermione llego con Neville,la verdad el pobre la estaba pasando mal, las materias no se le daban, y pociones menos que nada, bueno la excepción era herbó logia , era la materia favorita del chico,al entrar al comedor Hermione busco con la mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff,no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Cedric,queria hacerlo en persona, en verdad lo extrañaba, saco de su bolsillo de la túnica el espejo y por debajo de la mesa lo llamo.

-Ced,estas ahí?- dijo la castaña. Por favor contesta.

El espejo permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, cuando el rostro de Diggory aparecio.

-si Herms, ¿ dime te sucede algo?*pregunto algo ansioso el joven*

-solo queria oir tu voz, te extraño, podemos vernos en 10 minutos en los jardines?

-si Preciosa, ahí te veo en 10 minutos.-se sentía feliz, Hermione lo extrañaba, quería verlo, se levanto de inmediato de la mesa,para salir rumbo al jardín, tenía que buscar algo para ella, entonces recordó algo, una rosa diaria, sabia que a las mujeres les gustaban esas flores, le compraría y mandaría una rosa diaria.

Comenzaría desde el día siguiente, las rosas no eran caras una diaria salía un knut, en veintinueve dias solo gastaria un sickle,asi que lo haría.

Pasaron los diez minutos Cedric estaba esperando nervioso a Herms, queria abrazarla, y no soltarla, la visita al pueblo seria dentro de dos semanas, tenía que darse prisa para invitarla, en esta ocasión a pasar todo el día con él, si no dejaría que ni Weasley, ni Potter le quitaran esta oportunidad para él, en esa ocasión si le diría que ella le gustaba demasiado,que si quería ser su novia, no creía que fuera tan difícil, no,pero la verdad si le daba un poco de temor a que Herms le dijera que no, que tal si le decía que solo lo veía como amigo?

Ya en el jardín Hermione se encontraba esperando a Cedric,llevaba un libro en las manos y una canasta en la otra, la primer vez que habían salido a los jardines no pudieron completar su desayuno,almuerzo por la culpa de Ron y Harry,ahora si lo podrían terminar, ella necesitaba un receso,aunque despues acupara el gira tiempo para,regresar y hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente.

-hola Ced, ven vamos al prado, traje comida, y pasaremos un rato agradable, y podemos hablar sobre tus examenes, y espero poderte ayudar.

-hola Herms, si eso,*tomando la canasta y con un movimiento tímido tomó la mano de Hermione y se alegro de que ella no la quitara*

Y así caminando se dirigieron hacia el prado se dirigieron, estuvieron un rato platicando y él le contó sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer para sacar extraordinario en los TIMO´s y que despues tomaria la opcion de ser medí mago para san mungo,el hospital del mundo mágico, ella le decía que aún no sabia que profesión eligiria que era muy pronto,pero que esperaba que cuando llegara ese día,esperaba que él pudiera ayudarla.

-Yo siempre estare ahí para ti Hermione,lo prometo. Siempre tanto como tú quieras, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí., y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil Hermione Granger,* se acerco lentamente y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla* ( que esperaban que se besaran tan pronto,jajá jajá).

-gracias Cedric, y yo siempre quiero ser tu amiga, en verdad, te quiero mucho * y lo abrazo,asi se mantuvieron mucho rato, Cedric no la quería dejar ir, ella olía tan delicioso, su aroma era como las rosas con miel y vainilla, nunca había olido algo que le gustara mucho.

-eres especial Hermione yo igual te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Y en lo que comieron, comentaron sobre las casas, y Cedric le dijo que en verdad esperaba que ganaran la copa de las casas y de quidditch, que se lo merecian. Se hizo de tarde era la hora de volver al castillo, estaba oscureciendo y las restricciones estaban todavía, ningún alumno debía de estar fuera del colegio despues de la puesta de sol.

-vamos de vuelta al *ofreciendole la mano a Hermione*ella la tomo sonriendo*

-oye Cedric, quiero preguntarte algo,puedo?

-claro que si, tu me puedes preguntar todo lo que tu quieras,Herms, dime que quieres saber?

- no te da vergüenza que te vean con una chica como yo?*sus mejillas estaban rojas*

Cedric volteo a verla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hermione se sentía insegura, no lo podía permitir, no, ella era hermosa, una chica realmente bella, y por supuesto que no le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con ella,le daba orgullo,era la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.

-Herms escuchame bien,nunca me sentiria avergonzado de estar a tu lado,eschucalo bien, eres hermosa Hermione, y sobre todo inteligente, eres única, y como te dije siempre estare a tu lado.

Hermione no lo penso y se puso a llorar era demasiada presión la que estaba llevando, las materias eran difíciles, la relación con sus amigos cada día iba peor, si no fuera por Cedric estaría completamente sola y sin nada de apoyo.

-vamos tranquila, no pasa nada, lo que tu tienes es una crisis por pasarte del trabajo que tus fuerzas te permiten llevar,te dijo deja unas materias,no quiero que te enfermes, bueno pero si te enfermas te podria ir a cuidar a la enfermería.

-esta bien,pero no puedo dejar las materias Ced,tengo que poder.

-que obstinada en fin, ya sabes que yo te apoyo, y si tu decides continuar esta bien,pero no te sobrepases quieres?

-esta bien te lo prometo

Entraron al castillo tomados de la mano,había muchos curiosos, que comenzaron a murmurar sobre esa "amistad".Cedric la acompaño hasta la sala común de gryffindor y se despidio de ella con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-te vere luego Herms,tengo que dar mi ronda

-si ve y se me olvido llevar la canasta a la cocina

-no te preocupes, yo la llevo

-esta bien

El chico se estaba marchando cuando ella le dijo

-en verdad me la pasó bien contigo Ced, eres único

- yo igual Herms.

Al día siguiente Hermione vio que Crookshanks llevaba una rosa en la boca y en su lazó del cuello una nota

La nota decía

POR CADA DÍA QUE PASE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD, RECIBIRAS UNA ROSA, QUE DEMUESTRA CUANTO TE QUIERO.

CEDRIC.

Hermione sonrió al ver la nota, no lo podía creer,cada día ella se estaba enamorando de Cedric,pero no podía ser ellos dos solo eran amigos, si solo amigos

El fin de semana concluyo y cada día de la semana una rosa llegaba del hocico de crookshanks o de una lechuza del colegio con una nota o un dulce, las chicas de Gryffindor se sentían celosas de que Hermione Granger la sabelotodo tuvieran un admirador, y ellas no, Harry ya le hablaba y era cotes y se preocupaba por ella,sobretodo de que estuviera ojerosa y con aspecto cansado.

-por que no dejas unas materias Hermione.

-no puedo,que no entiendes Harry. Y si me lo dices otra vez no se que voy a hacer.

-esta bien,es que me preocupo por ti.

.ya lo se, y dime como vas con tu entrenamiento para combatir a los dementores?

Hermione se oía y veía preocupada,no quería que nada le pasara a Harry, lo veía fijamente.

-estoy en ello, es difícil sabes? Pero creo que los podré mantener a raya *pensando tristemente en su débil patronus y su deseo de oir a sus padres

-estas seguro de que estas bien? *viendo a Harry*

-si Herms, estoy bien y tu? Dime muchos andan diciendo que digerí y tu salen? *frunciendo el entrecejo*

Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente ante la pregunta de Harry. Y comenzo a hablar muy nerviosa.

-bueno es mi amigo ya se los dije, es muy bueno,listo y amable, me ayuda cuando no entiendo algo de las clases, se preocupa por mí, ya sabes.

-bien sabes que a mi me gusta verte feliz Herms, y ya entendí que tienes derecho a tener otros amigos, solo que no te olvides de mí, eres mi mejor amiga.

- y tu el mío, ya lo sabes,,pero no se lo digas a Ron.

-Ok, pero tendre que hablar con Diggoy para ver que quiere con nuestra Hermione.

El partido contra Ravenclaw se jugó con normalidad, Harry volaba magnifico en la saeta de fuego, e igual un debil patronus salió de varita contra lo que creian que eran dementores. Si era bueno como Lupin se lo había dicho, durante la fiesta Ron se volvio a meter con Hermione por lo de la rata, si el no le daba su merecido y dejaba a Hermione en paz, ya vería quien era Harry Potter.

Durante esa noche como las 2 de la madrugada la sala común de Gryffindor se levanto toda alarmada, el asesino Sirius Black entro en ella e intento matar a un alumno,pero este no era Harry Potter si no Ronald Weasley quizá Black se equivoco de cama eso nadie lo sabe,pero el castillo estaba alarmado y todos de pie,los prefectos estaban haciendo rondas con los premios anuales y profesores

Había uno que estaba sumamente angustiado,uno que quería que fuera de día para saber que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado se encontraba bien, ese chico era CEDRIC DIGGORY.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior,perdón por tardar en actualizar,es que tuve una crisis de autor no se me ocurria nada, mi mente entro en un lapso en blanco, hasta ayer que fui al cine, jejeje yo ahí viendo la peli e imaginando este capitulo,ajajá.

Bueno el proximo se llamara.

El amor se inicia con amistad.


	8. el amor inicia con amistad

Antes que nada perdón por tardar en actualizar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, ya saben esas cosas, espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, un Cedric completamente enamorado y bueno la verdad a las que quieren un chico así, les aseguro que pronto lo encontraran. Los quiero mucho. Y recuerden que esta historia continuara, y en mis otras historias se que hay gente que no les ha gustado, como en la de star wars, pero yo se que sus criticas hacen que lo haga mejor cada día, y yo seguiré escribiendo esta y las otras conforme tenga tiempo. Y gracias por sus reviews a alastor82 y a choconinia en verdad se los agradezco y a la gente que lee esta historia y la ha marcado como su favorita, no por un comentario, voy a dejar de escribir y si esa chica me mando al foro de los malos autores no me importa. Así que ahora si, continuamos con esta bella historia.

Y como saben ustedes y yo creo que no es necesario que lo ponga por octava vez ya que eso cansa ,Harry Potter no es mío, es de Jk Rowling y la Warner Bross jejejej, ya que si fuera mío la historia hubiera quedado mejor.

Cap 8.- el amor se inicia con amistad.

Entre las personas que estaban registrando el castillo, se encontraba un prefecto angustiado, la persona del que estaba enamorado era de gryffindor, era el segundo ataque a esa casa, Cedric quería que terminara la ronda para poder hablar por medio de su espejo a Hermione, quería ver y oír que estaba bien, como la quería, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la dañara.

Al día siguiente la sala común de griffyndor se encontraba en estado de alerta, era la segunda vez que esta había sido producto de un ataque, Harry lo único que sabia que después de esto los maestros lo iban a seguir a todas partes, y comenzaba a pensar que era cierto, su amigo Ron a pesar de haber sido victima del ataque se encontraba feliz, por primera vez era el centro de atención, todos le preguntaban que era lo que sucedió la madrugada del domingo.

Al día siguiente Lunes, Hermione iba rumbo al gran comedor, cuando un chico de cabello la intercepto en el camino, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacía un armario vacío.

- hola Herms, ¿Cómo estas? Estuve todo el día de ayer preocupado por ti- el chico se veía angustiado, pero al ver que la chica se encontraba en perfecto estado, no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza

-estoy bien Ced-correspondiendo al abrazo- en verdad Black escapó rápidamente, y tú te vez cansado, estas bien?

- nos pusieron a hacer la ronda, ya sabes junto con los profesores y los otros prefectos, asi que no te preocupes por mi

-eres el mejor amigo Cedric. Ahora tenemos que ir al gran comedor. Hay que desayunar. Y apuesto que ayer casi no probaste alimento.

En el gran comedor se encontraba Ron rodeado de chicos y chicas, a los cuales les contaba la historia ya estaba siendo bastante exagerada la historia de cómo se había salvado de la muerte.

Al pasar los días las vacaciones de semana santa se iban acercando y también los exámenes finales, y sobre todo la final de Quidditch era la oportunidad de la casa de los leones de ganar,así que Oliver Wood los ponía a entrenar más fuerte que nunca. En esos días Hermione y Cedric casi no se habían visto,aunque mantenían sus conversaciones nocturnas por medio de los espejos gemelos. Se aproximaba la visita a hogmsmeade y era la mejor oportunidad de pasar el día solos, ya sabía que Ronald Weasley no sería problema no le dirigia la palabra a Hermione y Potter no tenía permiso, así que ya le había pedido que lo acompañara, y por fin tendrían una cita, aunque no era cita,por que no eran novios, pero quizás después de esa visita al pueblo,cuando regresaran al castillo si todo marchaba bien, ese sábado Hermione Granger se volvería su novia y eso realmente lo haría demasiado feliz.

Era sábado Hermione se había arreglado un poco, su cabello era un caso perdido, parecía que nunca tendría solución, ya vería que haría con él durante las vacaciones, Le pediría consejos a su madre de cómo mantenerse linda para un chico, bueno para ese chico que le quitaba las pocas horas de sueño que tenía, el chico de ojos grises, pero como su vocecita interna le había dicho es tu amigo nada más conformase con eso.

En el vestíbulo Hermione igual quería comprobar que Harry se quedará en la castillo, ya habían tenido suerte una vez, y no creía que la segunda fuera igual de buena, si mejor que se quedará en el castillo y no le hiciera caso al irresponsable de Ron, la verdad ahora que lo veía como era solamente era amiga de él por ,si no fuera por el moreno ella ni le hablaría a ese flojo irresponsable, sonrió cuando en la puerta del vestíbulo se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño esperándola.

-hola te vez bonita-ofreciéndole el brazo- mira que te parece si vamos primero a Honeydukes y compramos dulces, luego a las tres escobas y pedimos algo de comer.

- me parece bien, oye no te molestaría pasar por la biblioteca?

- me parece bien, iremos a ala biblioteca, si me acompañas a Zonko.

- OK, pero no compraras nada peligros ¿verdad?.-viéndolo como si lo hubiera hecho Mcgonagall-

-te lo prometo Herms.-haciendo cara de niño bueno-

Se pusieron en caminó rumbo al pueblo, el día era bastante bonito, ya comenzaba a sentirse calor y como era el plan pasaron a la dulcería, al Pub, se dirigían rumbo a la librería cuando una lechuza marrón se acerco a ellos y comenzó a picotear a Hermione para que está le pusiera atención.

Cuando la chica abrió la carta y reconoció la caligrafía se puso blanca y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llantó. El joven que se encontraba con ella se mostró preocupado y curioso, que diría la carta para que su Herms, se pusiera así.

-Herms, que sucede?

Hermione volteó a ver el rostro de Cedric y se recargo sobre su pecho para que este le abrazara ,necesitaba un abrazo y le dio a leer la carta. El ojigris leyó la carta con suma atención, eso había sucedido, el caso de Hagrid lo habían perdido, el hipogrifo iba hacer ejecutado. El le había ayudado a Hermione en buscar casos para la apelación y ahora solo por que Malfoy padre había utilizado sus influencias ,la criatura sería ejecutada, y con eso le causaría dolor a Hagrid, y sobretodo a Herms.

- Vamos tranquila ,quieres regresar al castillo?-su voz se oía tranquila y dulce-

-si por favor, tengo que avisarles a Harry y Ron de esto.

-venga vamos, pero me tienes que prometer que no lloraras más.

-te lo prometo.

Y así regresaron al castillo, y con esto su oportunidad de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia se esfumaba como la Snitch dorada ,pero no por nada era un buen buscador, la atraparía aunque fuera rápida, esa bella chica que tenía justo a su lado sería su novia y con ella sería feliz.


	9. el partido,la rata,el gato,el padrino

Antes que nada un saludo a mis lectores, Hola a todos nya, el día de hoy estoy algo triste, por que esta es la parte final del principio de la historia,terminamos lo basado en PoA y la verdad me emociona, el partido,la rata,el padrino y vacaciones KYU, que emoción el capitulo 10 comenzaremos con lo basado en GoF que alegria y como se los dije no pienso matar a Cedric, no pienso hacer infeliz a la hermosa y linda Herms, y como verán ya saldrá Sirius y los cambios vienen apartir de aquí. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje este fic, por fin mi mente y mi corazón se encuetran restablecidos ,gracias por su paciencia. Y aquí continuamos con este capitulo.

Cap 9: el partido, la rata, el gato, el padrino y vacaciones.

El partido contra slytherin seria complicado la sala común de Gryffindor estaba alterada y con los nervios de punta, este era su partido era su oportunidad de quitarle la sonrisa a Malfoy de la cara por lo de buckbeak el hipogrifo de hagrid, Hermione y Cedric no se habían podido ver desde la visita a Hogsmeade, se comunicaban por el espejo, pero los exámenes se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, y los tenían que aprobar de eso dependía el futuro de Cedric y el de Hermione.

El partido tuvo lugar un sábado despues de semana santa y los animos estaban caldeados por todo el castillo, tanto las casas de Hufflepuff como la de Ravenclaw apoyaban a Gryffindor para que ganara la copa de quidditch .

El día del partido nadie recordaba que una final de quiddtich fuera tan sucia y con tanta trampa, al final gano gryffindor. Quedando Slytherin en ridiculo y con 1 malfoy muy molesto al menos,tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de Potter cuando mataran a la bestía que tenía Hagrid como mascota.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde la final de quidditch y los éxamenes habían comenzado,Cedric y Hermione no habían tenido tiempo de verse,debido a los examenes de ambos,pronto tendrian tiempo de verse y podrian pasar tiempo juntos antes de fin de curso y salir de vacaciones.

Una tarde todo parecio cambiar en el castillo estaban sucediendo cosas demasiado extrañas, en la cabaña de Hagrid habían encontrado a Scabber la rata mascota de Ron que creian que había sido comida por el gato de Hermione y asi esos hechos desencadenaron otros sucesos más oscutos ese día muchas verdades que todo el mundo veria con asombro y que cambiarian la vida de todos por siempre.

Al finalizar la tarde el castillo estaba tranquilo en apariencia,pero no así la casa de los gritos en la cuales el destino de Harry Potter cambió para siempre, encontro a su padrino el mejor amigo de sus padres Sirius Black ,todos supieron la verdad la rata de Ron era un animago llamado Peter Pettigrew, el cual asesino a decenas de muggles en años anteriores y por la cual Sirius habíha ido a prisión,ahora Sirius era un hombre libre y podria vivir con Harry.

En esos momentos en el castillo todo era una consternación el asesino Sirius Black estaba sentado en la mesa alta al lado del profesor Dumbledore y del profesor Lupin,el único que parecia que no se encontraba feliz era Snape,veia con un odio intenso a ambos hombres que parecian sonrientes, Cedric observo la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Hermione Granger sentada junto a Potter, tenía varios cortes en la cara y una mano con 1 vendaje.

Ella desde lejos le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, Cedric le respondió con entusiasmo al ver a la chica, si esta era su oportunidad, ya no había clases y podria declarársele, si igual en el calendario había programada una visita a Hogmsmeade sería genia l y mega fantástico que fuera su primer salida al pueblo como novios, si ese día se armaría de valor, le diría sus sentimientos a la chica mas bella del mundo.

Ese día como ya era costumbre el gato patizambo de Hermione llegó con la rosa en su hocico para ella, y aparte llevaba una nota de Cedric pidiendole que se vieran en el prado donde siempre se veian, la nota decía que era importante que se vieran y que no perdiera tiempo. Ella tomo la nota sonriente y se dispuso a salir de la sala común y tomo rumbo a los jardines.

Cedric caminaba ansioso parecía que formaría un hoyo por donde caminaba, cuando sus sentidos se llenaron de un hermoso perfume que ya sabia a quien pertenecía, una esencia de fresas, miel, vainilla y gardenias, si ese perfume que él adoraba y que lo volvía loco, se volteó y encontró a la dueña de ese perfume parada frente a él sonriéndole, sin pensarlo tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con un suave movimiento le dio un beso. La chica no sabia que hacer era su primer beso, si que bello era,su primer beso y era por parte de Cedric el chico que tanto le gustaba y quería, un chico ,amable, caballeroso y sobre todo con unos sentimientos hermosos, y ahí se encontraban los dos en medio de ese prado dándose un beso. Eran solo un roce de la labios no era un beso pasional, Cedric solo acariciaba sus labios contra los de ella, los besaba con cautela y mucho cuidado, su cuerpo le decía que profundizara el beso, pero el no quería espantar a su linda Hermione, cuando se separaron, ella estaba muy sonrojada y el se mostraba feliz, sus ojos lo demostraban y más aun esa sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro.

-Hermione, diras que eso fue poco caballeroso,dijo un Cedric nada apenado y con voz firme-pero me gustas mucho, si Hermione me gustas desde hacia mucho tiempo,se que primero tenía que preguntarte si querias ser mi novia y luego besarte no al revés,pero no pude contenerme, te quiero Hermione, y te lo preguntare. En ese momento Cedric parecia muy serio,tomo la mano de Hermione y la miro directamente a los ojos

¿Hermione Granger, me harias el honor de ser mi novia?,lo dijo en tono serio, pero con mucho cariño, a la chica de gryffindor que se dirigia lo veía encantada y con una sonrisa espectacular-

-si Ced, quiero ser tu novia-contesto la castaña con una naturalidad. Y ahora un poco más valiente Cedric le volvió a dar un beso, ese beso fue mucho mejor que los anteriores, el la quería, ella lo quería, nada podria salir mal.

Faltaban días para el fin de curso ese tercer año había sido totalmente caotico,Hermione había decidido dejar el gira tiempo, Harry se mostraba feliz se podria librar de los Dursley para siempre, si habían comprobado la inocencia de Sirius y los dos irian a vivir juntos en una casa en el campo esto para que la salud de Black fuera restablecida por los largos años encerrado en Azkaban, Lupin iria a vivir con ellos, Alguien por no decir Snape había divulgado su secreto y tendria que dejar el colegio, pero no importaba se le veía feliz por primer vez en muchos años. Y asi los días transcurrían y entre mas pasaban los días la separacion por las vacaciones estaba mas cercana, Hermione y Cedric se sentian tristes y abatidos, pero algo les consolo, el padre de Ron conseguía siempre entradas para los mundiales de Quidditch y había prometido invitar a Harry y Hermione, al menos Cedric sabría que la veria en los mundiales, algo que no lo hacia muy feliz era que pasaría días con Ronald Weasley y con Harry Potter, si esos celos tendria que controlarlos si no un día de estos podría hacer algo no muy bueno.

Fin de la primer parte

Pronto inciare la segunda se los prometo, pido disculpas por tardar casi 5 meses en escribir la continuación de este fic,les pondre mis razones, el día que estaba comenzando este capitulo, fue un 25 de junio por la mañana, ese día a las 2:30 de la tarde murió mi artista favorito en el mundo,el único cantante POP que me gustaba, si hablo de Michael Jackson, mi mente y mi corazón quedaron destrozados no podía escribir nada, mi imaginación se fue,pero ahora mi mente y corazón estan sanos,si el dolor de su muerte sigue presente,pero siento que es el momento de continuar este fic,ya se que él se fue en cuerpo,pero su legado vive para siempre, gracias por su comprension,espero sus comentarios.


	10. mundiales de quidditch

Por fin después de varios meses de ausencia, y muchas cosas que resolver he decidido continuar con esta historia,espero que les agrade el nuevo episodio que esta apunto de comenzar.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter no es mio es JK Rowling y Warner Bros despues de poner esto comencemos.

Cap10.- mundiales de quidditch, ¿Por qué tiene que ir con Weasley y Potter?

El primer de vacaciones había sido un poco aburrido para Cedric Diggory ya que no podia estar con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y esta respondia al nombre de Hermione Jean Granger, lo único bueno es que podía hablar con ella a través de los espejos dobles y pasaban largas horas conversando. eso daba como resultado que los deberes de ambos se acumularan pero no en grandes cantidades.

Ya muy pronto te vere- comento el en tono cariñoso- ¿ya pediste permiso a tus padres para ir al mundial?-concluyo en tono alegre Cedric.

Hermione del otro lado del espejo se veía ansiosa no había querido decirle a Cedric que ya la habían invitado Harry y Ron a pasar el resto del verano con ellos y de paso a ver los mundiales.

Ahora que Harry vivía con Sirius la vida era diferente para él, tenia mayor libertad de hacer muchas cosas y tener una vida más tranquila y relajada y eso la alegraba bastante, la casa donde vivía Harry estaba demasiado cerca de casa de los Weasley y por eso pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos,ellos dos. Lo cual hacia sentir solo y desplazada a Hermione, puesto ahora Harry y Ron serian mas unidos, y aparte estaba lejos de Cedric lo cual era demasiado doloroso y se sentía mas sola que nunca.

Ced, tengo algo que decirte-por fin salió de su mutismo Hermione- ire a los mundiales con Harry y Ron, y creo que igual que el resto de la familia Weasley, ah si y Sirius el padrino de Harry-añadio rápidamente.

¿Cómo iras con ellos? Pensé que iríamos juntos Hermione,-le contesto él chico tratando de bajar el tono celoso que estaba apunto de salir-

No me habías dicho nada-le contesto Hermione-pense que irias solo con tu papá, asi que acepte la invitación de los chicos- concluyo.

Esta bien, Hermione,no iremos a los mundiales juntos- respondió molesto Cedric- pero espero que puedas venir unos días a mi casa a que te conozcan mis padres.

Claro que si,me gustaría mucho- hablo la chica sin tomarle importancia al tono molesto de Cedric- les dire a mis padres que ire contigo el fin de semana antes de regresar al colegio, si mejor te parece podemos regresar al colegio juntos?- dijo la chica alegremente.

Claro que si Herms. Eso me encantaría- dijo emocionado el joven, y asi continuaron hablando largo rato, hasta que la madre de Hermione la llamo para que bajara a cenar algo.

Pasaron los días en los cuales llego el momento en que Harry y Hermione estaban en la casa de los Weasley,el verano le estaba sentando de maravilla a Harry y Sirius,el primero ya no se veía tan delgado ni tan descuidado,mientras que el segundo se parecía mas al retrato de la boda de los padres de Harry se reia todo el tiempo,hacia bromas pero sobretodo cuidaba a Harry en extremo, supervisaba que comeria a sus horas, que hiciera su tarea,que su ropa estuviera bien,pero sobretodo procuraba darle felicidad que no había tenido durante 12 años en la casa de los Dursley.

Hola Harry-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo- te vez muybien y no tan delgado

Gracias Hermione- tu igual te vez muy bien- contesto el ojiverde a su mejor amiga-la vida con Sirius es muy distinta a la vida con mis tíos, sabes aun no me acostumbro, por ejemplo ayer me desperté a las 11 de la mañana y pensé que se me había olvidado a levantarme a preparar el desayuno, pero no fue así, Sirius entro con la bandeja de este y locomi en la cama- -termino el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En verdad me alegro mucho por ti Harry-le dijo su amiga-pero espero que no te malacosutmbres ya que tendreas que regresar al colegio y ahí no te llevaran el desayuno a la cama.

En eso se acerco el padrino de Harry que había visto a su pequeño ahijado palticando muy entusiasmado con su amiga, esa chica le recordaba mucho a lily la madre de Harry, ambas las mas inteligentes de su curso,de origen muggle,pero sobretodo sobreprotectoras, si esa chica había sido un sustituto de lily en la vida de su Harry.

Es solo durante las vacaciones- le dijo divertido-ademas se merece que lo concientan y lo mimen, no es asi miniprongs- le guiño el ojo a Harry.

La comida en la madriguera fue hecha por la que ahora no pudo quejarse ni lamentarse de que Harry estuviera tan delgado, pero aun así lo hizo comer triple racion de empanada de pollo con jamón, a lo mismo que Sirius ya que decía que tenia que recuperar fuerzas para poder cuidar a Harry correctamente y se tenia que mantener saludable.

Habia momentos en los que Hermione desaparecia para poder hablar con Ced, las platicas eran divertidas y sobretodo romanticas la hacían sentirse menos sola, aunque estuviera con sus amigos.

Por fin había llegado el día de marchar hacia los mundiales, la Sra Weasley levanto a todos a las 4 de la mañana para que tomaran un desayuni rápido, menos a Biil,Charlie y Percy los hermanos de Ron, mientras que Sirius y el viajarían con ellos durante el viaje a los mundiales.

Hermione no sabia si podría ver a Cedric en el campamento es más aun no había platicado con Harry y Ron que era la novia de esté y no por que no quisiera si no por que no había llegado el momento oportuno para hacerlo, se imaginaba la reacción de ambos chicos,al menos Harry seria mas comprensivo y menos antipatico que Ronald,pero en eso pensaría cuando llegara el momento.

La colina era muy larga y pesada, el madrugar,comer de prisa habían ocasionado que le comenzaran a doler las costillas y el costado de su cuerpo, el decía que no faltaba mucho pero en verdad parecía que faltaban miles de millas para llegar, o eso sentía ella, un pensamiento tonto vino a su mente, si su Cedric estuviera ahí,la llevaría en sus espaldas hasta que se le quitara el dolor, y es que él era fuerte y guapo,al igual que inteligente y con un gran corazón.

Harry pregunto que como llegarían a lo cual el Sr, Weasley le contesto sobre un objeto del cual ya había leído algo un traslado, pero esperaba que ya estuvieran cerca de él.

Sirius por fin hablo después de que le trajera cargando a Harry en la espalda como el burrito ante las risas de los gemelos y de Ron, al cual igual le toco que lo cargara, en verdad quería que igual a ella la cargaran pero ya habían llegado al lugar donde partirían.

Arthur hijo pensé que no llegarías- el que había hablado era el .

Hoola Amos, ¿Cómo estas? Esperamos a alguien mas?- interrogo el Weasley con curiosidad.

No a nadie más, los Lovegood se encuentran alla desde hace una semana. Mira te presento a mi Hijo Cedric.

Un muchacho alto de cabello castaño,nariz recta y unos precisos ojos grises bajo del árbol para sorpresa de una castaña y desagrado de unos Weasley que aun no perdonaban lo de cierto partido.

El chico solo meneo la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia los chicos pero de inmediato fue a darle un gran abrazo a su castaña que le sonreía radiante…..

Wow espero que les guste el cap, casi dos años sin publicar espero que les guste aquí inicia la parte basada en el cáliz de fuego.


	11. la marca tenebrosa

Pido una disculpa a quien sigue la historia,pero he tenido problemas, un poco de pereza, a veces me he metido mas en otras cosas, pero aquí un capitulo mas de esta bella historia que se les gusta.

Y ya saben todo el Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de JK y WB y demás.

Cap 11.- La Marca Tenebrosa.

La llegada al campamento se dio sin molestias y nada difícil para los chicos y acompañantes, fue algo genial que la casa de campaña de los Diggory quedara justo al lado de los Weasley y de la de Sirius y Harry.

Hermione hablaba mucho con su novio cosa que les molestaba claramente a Harry y Ron que no podían hablar con ella como antes, ya sabían que eran buenos amigos y que incluso él la ayudaba en la clase de artimancia,pero era demasiado que ahora en vacaciones Diggory les quitara a su amiga para llevársela siempre con él.

Por su parte Cedric estaba más que feliz por poder estar cerca de su novia en el mundial de su deporte favorito, y le trataba de explicar jugadas difíciles, pero bien sabía que ella no le gustaba el quidditch . Todo sucedia con tranquildad, armonía para los que estaban esperando el partido, recibieron la visita del que era el jefe de Percy Weasley en el ministerio y de Ludo Bagman otro miembro de dicha organización gubernamental, él cual era muy divertido puesto que antes había sido un famoso jugador de quidditch en las avispas y en la selección nacional de Inglaterra.

Esto será muy divertido, ya lo veras linda- comenzó hablando Cedric- el mundial es lo mejor en deportes del mundo mágico,lastima que no podremos ver el partido juntos,pero celebraremos si gana Irlanda y después de que termine pasaras unos días en mi casa no es así,-concluyo el ojigris totalmente entusiasmado.

Claro que si pasare el fin de semana contigo,Ced, me enseñaras tu casa, conocere a tu madre, me enseñaras tus libros que tienes ahí-dijo Hermione sonriente por la invitación de su novio a su hogar- y regresaremos juntos al colegio, lo único malo es que en el tren no iras conmigo en el compartimiento-termino de hablar la chica con una cara un poco triste.

Vamos no te preocupes y no pongas esa carita-la consolo el chico de una manera muy tierna- tengo que estar un rato ahí, luego ire a tu comportamiento y pasaremos el resto del viaje juntos ,solo tengo que dar unas rondas por los pasillos y listo- hablaba mientras acariciaba su rostro de manera tierna.

Los demás mientras hablaban del partido que iba a comenzar, Sirius y el Sr Weasley hablaban acerca del partido y quien creían que iba a convertirse el campeón,los gemelos por su parte comentaban de lo que iban a realizar con su dinero que ganarían con la apuesta que habían realizado con Ludo si es que llegaban a acertar con su Irlanda gana pero Krum atrapa la Snitch.

La hora del partido llego los Weasley junto con Harry,Sirius y Hermione se separaron delos Diggory para irse a sus asientos en la tribuna principal junto al ministro de magia y los demás representantes de los distintos departamentos además del primer ministro Búlgaro. En esos momentos vieron que había en un lugar ocupado por una pequeña criatura a la cual Harry confundió con el pequeño elfo dobby.

Yo soy Winky sr Harry Potter- dijo la elfina en un tono chillante cubriéndose los ojos puesto que le daban terror las alturas-e hizo mal en darle la libertad a dobby-chillo la elfina y no volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Mientras les decía a sus amigos que eso era un elfo domestico y que su amigo Dobby era aun mas raro que la pequeña Winky, vieron llegar a los Malfoy junto con el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, el momento que se vivo en ese instante fue bastante tenso puesto que el y el Sr Weasley habían tenido un altercado dos años atrás en el callejón Diagon,pero se volvió mas tenso cuando estos últimos los Malfoy se dieron cuenta que ahí se encontraba Sirius. Y esto se debía a que la esposa de Malfoy que llevaba por nombre Narcisa era prima de Sirius pero se tenían un desprecio mutuo.

Veo que te dejaron libre, a pesar de haberte escapado de la cárcel Sirius- le espeto la mujer rubia que habría parecido guapa si no fuera por su expresión en el rostro- o dime cuanto oro gastaste para comprar tu libertad.

No tanto como el que gasto tu marido para comprar la suyo-contesto el moreno a su prima. La gente que los acompañaba vio que la tensión era grande,pero se olvido puesto que el partido estaba apunto de comenzar.

El partido fue espectacular a lo mismo que las mascotas de los equipos los leprechauns por parte de Irlanda lanzando oro al estadio,como las hermosas Veelas que eran las mascotas de Bulgaria.

El resultado fue el siguente el equipo Irlandes gano,pero el magnifico buscador Búlgaro atrapo la Snithc dorada.

Todo concluyo con tranquiladad en el partido y asi se dispusieron a regresar a sus tiendas de campaña donde se reencontraron con los Diggory que se encontraban claramente felices por el resultado del partido, y mas aun el joven por que estaba otra vez con su linda novia, y regresarían al colegio juntos, Sirius invito a los presentes a tomar un pequeño aperitivo y algo de comer en su tienda de campaña, la velada se dio por terminada cuando la pequeña Ginny Weasley cayo dormida en la mesa derramando todo su chocolate.

El sueño se estaba convirtiendo en algo profundo para el joven Potter cuando fue despertado bruscamente por su padrino para que se levantara y fuera a reunirse con los chicos Weasley,Hermione y el joven Diggory afuera de las tiendas.

Fred,George-Ginny es su responsabilidad-hablo en tono fuerte el ,Charlie ,Percy y yo iremos a tratar de ayudar. Amos ira a buscar a representanes de los aurores. Obedezcan váyanse.

Harry,cuidate y cuida de Hermione por favor-le hablo su padrino al chico seriamente-vayanse ya, Cedric vdd? –hablo Black al castaño.-cuidalos por favor.

Si, los cuidare no se preocupe-contesto el Hufflepuff. Y vieron irse a los hombres en busco de los enmascarados que llevaban colgando a los encargados del campamento.

En el bosque fue tanta la confusión que pronto perdieron a los gemelos y a Ginny que cuando se dieron cuenta se toparon con muchas personas que reian,unas cuantas estaban atemorizadas y unas que claramente eran extranjeras provenientes del colegio BeauxBatons. Pero lo que mas les intrigo y molesto fue la actitud de Draco Malfoy que tuvo hacia Hermione,dicendo que una sangre sucia siempre era identificada a lo cual Cedric estuvo apunto de lanzarle un maleficio al joven rubio sin antes ser detenido por una prudente Hermione.

Harry, no creen que será buena idea prender alguna luz chicos?-interrogo el ojiverde- pero en el momento que decía eso metió las manos en sus bolsillos para darse cuenta que no traía su varita en ellos.

En ese momento un murmullo ronco se oyo entro los arbustos,era un conjuro sin duda pero no una cualquiera era algo que decía MORSMODRE, en se momento algo comenzó a elevarse en los cielos parecía una formación de leprechauns,pero no era eso se trataba de algo enorme con forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo como si fuera una lengua, en ese momento el grito de terror de todas las personas se oyeron como si se tratara de una sola voz.

Vámonos Harry,Ron,Cedric.-dijo la chica aterrorizada cogiendo del brazo a Cedric, Ron ni Harry comprendían el terror en la voz de su amiga,pero el castaño si, él sabía que era eso, había crecido oyendo viejas historias de sus padres y amigos de estos últimos para saber de que se trataba y sabía como les había recordado ese cretino de Malfoy que la que corría mas peligro en ese lugar era Hermione.

Que fue esa cosa-dijo el pelirrojo-que es por que gritan asi. No entendía lo que sucedida pero creía que no fuera tan grave.

Es la marca tenebrosa Ron-dijo la marca de tu quien sabes.

La marca de Voldemort-dijo Harry. La marca de él.

Si Harry he leído sobre eso es la marca de él será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-hablo Hermione que se oía realmente angustiada y temerosa.

Los chicos caminaron un poco pero en eso oyeron gente que corria hacia con la varita levantando, los 4 chicos se tumbaron al piso, oyendo el hechizo desmaius por todos lados y tres voces que gritaban es mi hijo,es mi hijo,es mi ahijado.

Los miembros del ministerio encontraron a la elfina winky con la varita de Harry en las manos y para sorpresa de todos de ahí había salido la marca,alguien había hecho el conjuro de la varita,la había abandonado pero la actitud del sr,Crouch fue de un loco tanto asi que despido a su empleada por abandonar la tienda, dándole lo mas temindo(o apreciado por algunos elfos) la prenda con lo cual la ponía en liberta.

El regreso a las tiendas fue algo tumultusos gente histérica por lo sucedido, gente preguntando quien había sido, pero lo mas raro para el joven Potter es que unas noches antes había soñado que Voldemort regresa,y esa misma noche alguien había conjurado la marca tenebrosa,la cual no había sido vista en 13 años….

Aquí concluyo este capitulo se que me he tardado mucho tiempo en continuarlo, ya se que la historia cambia un poco pero la escencia es la misma, los chicos aun no saben nada de Hermione y el lindo Cedric, muy pronto aparecerá Luna Lovegood puesto que adelantare su aparición en este libro. Saldrá Cho y adivinen que…. Mejor dejo que lo descubran solos.


End file.
